Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-24174830-20131122065803
Hi (: how is everyone? I hope everyone has had a good week, tomorrow's Friday yayyy!! :D! I suppose this episode did suffice for the finale for the fall block. I can only speak for myself; It wasn't subpar to my expectations, because frankly I wasn't expecting much at all. What I can say, is that this episode did bare to unravel the thoughts I had been harboring for a while. I just don't feel nearly as compelled to watch it anymore as I have for the past 5 or so years! Seeing this show disolve into a complete mockery of what it once was is upsetting. Degrassi has had it's off seasons althroughout its run but I see it going further and further down the rabbit-hole unfortunately and I just don't see a comeback in it's upbringing. With that said, my thoughts on the episode: Main Plot - Bianca was the saving grace for me. Her character development is austounding! She had already recieved her fair share, but this was just the cherry on top of a delicious cake. I didn't think seeing her in an even brighter light was possible, but I was wrong. She has transformed so gradually, and gracefully into a bright young woman. Her future is definitely bright, and seeing that she is mindful of the good she has ahead of her, with all the demeaning and disgusting things that have happened to her during her run on the show, is just so refreshing. I love that whilst she is such a selfless person, she didn't cling to Drew in order to spare his feelings. Albeit I wouldn't have pinned that on her anyway, but I absolutely would not have wanted to see her take a few steps backwards in terms of growth. Drew did display some growth as well. I think this epiphany he had that he needed to let go of what was disfunctional was a good step. I hope it sticks with him, and I hope he doesn't spend the rest of the time on the show pining over Bianca (I don't think that will happen, honestly) - but rather, finding himself and what he is capable of accomplishing if he holds the right mind-set and doesn't regress back to filthy old habits that are even beneath him at this point. 'Subplot '- Tristian needs to learn how to be a friend. I don't see how he could even think that a pie to the face could atone for all the shit she has subjected Maya to! And then to just expect Maya to indemnify Zoe after all she has done? No. It's just simply not viable, and the fact that Zoe's cruelty towards HIS BEST FRIEND hasn't registered with him yet just goes to show how much he has grasped the friendship concept. Hint: He hasn't. 'Third plot '- Eli actually had the audacity to show up with some old e-mails stapled together with a title page.. I mean what was it, a homework assignment? That sickened me. It was not heartfelt or sincere to the person he claims to have been "the most special thing" he has ever had, or whatever the fuck he said, but with the lack of genuineness I don't think it was even worth remembering. How that could suffice even in the slightest amount to Clare, I will never understand.